sarazanmaifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:S3r0-Ph1i/Badges and article pages
Whilst detailing the Sarazanmai Wiki with official information is paramount and naturally comes first, badges are also available for edits. These are of course a nice feature that come along with adding to pages, they are available anyway so may as well make the most of them and have some nice images of the characters in an own badge art gallery! Enjoy making excellent edits on the wiki, adding high quality .png images and adding articles to categories to help people navigate through all the lovely information the wiki details. Luck badges are given for every thousandth edit, there are two other badges that are not viewable, secret badges in fact and there are two: Making 100 edits in a day anywhere across the wiki will score this secret badge and the second is the Pounce! badge Which involves editing a new page within an hour of creation then doing this one hundred times. To explain part by part, at the earliest history for this page for the manga the page was created at 10.14 and then edited after creation. Another user added an edit at 11.10 before the hour had elapsed, that is 1/100 pages for the two users who took part counted towards getting the badge. Planning a time together which was done successfully here and elsewhere can mean multiple people may attain the Pounce! badge from the same 100 pages, an excellent example of community cohesion and working together! With creating and editing pages together this is also the best shot at acquiring the 100 edits in a day badge. Whether gained at once or over time, always good that people can be made aware of these badges existences and how to gather them. Also best to gather article names the site requires in the comments and enjoy creating and editing them together so others may have a chance! Trust everyone enjoys expanding and detailing the Sarazanmai Wiki! Pages to create and edit: {| |- | *Kappankawa *Usoo-kun the Otter *Shikotama *Hanayashiki *Kaminari Gorogoro Kaikun *Imperial Army *Kappa Kingdom *Asakusa Police Department Kawauso Koban *Otter Empire *Desire Extraction *Kazuki’s Mother *Asakusa Station *Kaminarimon *Kaisou *Chief Otticer of Science and Technology *Secret anti-otter weapon *Masa *Yurikamome *Taka *The Sarazanmai *Guidance *Blog Help *Profile Help *Message Walls *Image Policy *Article Layouts *Kasaki Yusaka (Manga) *Enta Jinnai (Manga) *Toi Kuji (Manga) *Mabu Akutsu (Manga) *Reo Niiboshi (Manga) *Chikai Kuji (Manga) *Keppi (Manga) *DVD Volume 1 *DVD Volume 2 | *DVD Volume 3 *DVD Volume 4 *DVD Volume 5 *DVD Volume 6 *Reo and Mabu: Together They're Sarazanmai *Reo and Mabu: Together They're Sarazanmai Chapter 1 *Reo and Mabu: Together They're Sarazanmai Chapter 2 *Reo and Mabu: Together They're Sarazanmai Chapter 3 *Reo and Mabu: Together They're Sarazanmai Chapter 4 *Reo and Mabu: Together They're Sarazanmai Chapter 5 *Reo and Mabu: Together They're Sarazanmai Chapter 6 *Reo and Mabu: Together They're Sarazanmai Chapter 7 *Reo and Mabu: Together They're Sarazanmai Chapter 8 *Reo and Mabu: Together They're Sarazanmai Chapter 9 *Reo and Mabu: Together They're Sarazanmai Chapter 10 *Reo and Mabu: Together They're Sarazanmai Chapter 11 *PreZanmai *Soccer Player (One) *Soccer Player (Two) *Desire Energy *Toi’s Grandmother *Toi’s Uncle *Toi’s Parents *Sobatani Yudeo *Sword Gang Member *Gang Leader | *Sara’a Manager *Field of Desires *Kappa Zombie Underling *The Sarazanmai *Nyantaro *Asakusa Hanayashiki *Nee-chan *Nekoyama Mokichi *Kiis Memore *Otone Jinnana *Sara Middle School *Kazuki’s Grandpa *Sara’s Lucky Selfie Fortunes *Food Items in Sarazanmai *Cucumbers *Nioino Eukuro *The Otter Kappa War *Otter Empire’s Secret Hideout *Boxes *Football Zombie *Arcade Attendant *Police Officer (One) *Police Officer (Two) *Field of Desires *Kappa Zombie Underling *Nyantaro *Asakusa Hanayashiki *Nee-chan *Nekoyama Mokichi Category:Blog posts